


She Likes the Way You Sing by Calliotrope [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Leverage, Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of She Likes the Way You Sing by Calliotrpe read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: The year Henley and Jake turn twelve, their parents get them—respectively—a Furby and a magic kit for their joined birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Likes the Way You Sing by Calliotrope [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [She Likes The Way You Sing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072802) by [Xris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xris/pseuds/Xris). 



**Title** : She Likes the Way You Sing  
 **Author** : Calliotrope  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Now You See Me, Leverage  
 **Character** : Henley Reeves, Parker  
 **Rating** : General Audiences  
 **Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : The year Henley and Jake turn twelve, their parents get them—respectively—a Furby and a magic kit for their joined birthday.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1072802)  
**Length** 0:16:03  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/She%20Likes%20the%20Way%20You%20Sing%20by%20Calliotrope.mp3.zip)


End file.
